Skin Deep
by link no miko
Summary: Even those who are called average can shine. A look at all that Team Ten isn't, and all that they are. [oneshot]


**Skin Deep**

-

Written on a whim after the idea popped into my head during the long ten-hour car ride to West Virginia. Team Ten needs more love, especially because they _aren't_ all that and a bag of chocolate.

So here's to the mediocre, normal, everyday ninja, because they're the awesomest of all.

As always, comments and criticisms appreciated.

-

Team Ten is not pretty. They are neither beautiful, nor are they clever, nor are they anything that makes the other genin teams so strong or dedicated or brave.

Chouji eats constantly to the point of excess, and his body shows this. And while only Ino says anything, he knows his best friend and sensei, while silent, both agree with her. The only thing Chouji really has going for him is his weight, however: he's not particularly bright, and his specialty jutsu doesn't lend itself to teamwork as easily as Ino's and Shikamaru's do. He is only on the team because his father was on the same team as their fathers, and while he gorges himself on the BBQ lunch Asuma-sensei treats them to, he can't let himself forget that.

Shikamaru is a lay-a-bout who would rather let the rest of the team do everything than be pulled away from cloud-watching. He might be good-looking were he less lazy and cared more about how his appearance, but he's not and never will be, much to Ino's distress. Shikamaru's brains are all he has going for him, and even his intelligence he uses only when the situation absolutely calls for it. He will never be brilliant like Sakura because he doesn't care to be, and he will never be pretty like Sasuke no matter how much Ino yells at him to comb his hair.

Asuma smokes too much and reeks of cigarettes. His beard makes him look unkempt, not ruggedly handsome, but the only reason he's ever given thought to shaving it off is because the cigarette embers like to catch in the coarse hairs and that's rather annoying at times. He is not special like Kakashi, nor does he specialize in any one type of jutsu like the genjutsu-using Kurenai. He's a soldier, and a good soldier, but not the best. His kids are a ragtag group that he's only moderately been able to refine into something resembling a ninja team, and while he wishes they could be better, he's willing to settle on mediocrity.

Ino is the only member of Team Ten that is not willing to settle with being fat or plain or mediocre. She's pretty and she knows it, and she'll flaunt it to make sure others know it too. But despite her looks, she shares in the ugly aspects the same as her teammates do. Beyond the pretty face she's harsh and petty, willing to hurt others to achieve her goals. She's spiteful and can be crude, and judges others solely on their appearance. She's not particularly smart, and she knows her limits, and she's determined only in the ways that will help herself and not necessarily others.

This is Team Ten. Separately, they are nothing to gloat over, nothing to give a second glance. They do what they have to, and they try when they have to, but they have never outshone the other genin and probably never will.

However.

However, together, Team Ten is beautiful. They compliment each other in ways the other genin teams never will be able to. Separately, they are not beautiful like Sasuke, crafty like Sakura, patient like Shino, brave like Kiba, determined like Hinata, or strong like Naruto. Together, they can take down any foe that stands in their way, plan for any and all occasions and rise to the challenge, and carry through with everything they need to.

Chouji's strength comes from his size, and of them all, he is the strongest. Pushed to his limits, he will let nothing stand between himself and victory. And while he may be gluttonous and greedy for food, he is loyal and a true friend. He doesn't think he works well with the team at all, doesn't think his jutsu meshes the same as Shikamaru's and Ino's do, but he supports them as he can, and will defend those he cares for to the point of death and beyond.

Shikamaru is not above giving up on himself, but will never give up on his team. He hates rushing, and he hates responsibility, but he knows he's the only one they can count on in a pinch, and so he makes himself work. At the least, the sooner they finish and get home, the sooner he can laze about all day. So when they're stuck fighting three harder-than-hell shinobi, and Ino is tiring and Chouji is too, he knows thinking two-hundred moves into the future and predicting the enemy's moves well enough to get them home safe and sound isn't too much trouble after all.

Asuma watches his team as they sit together at the BBQ place, bickering amongst each other, making a loud enough racket to embarrass even the hardiest Jounin teacher, and he thinks he did a fine enough job. His team isn't perfect, but neither are any of the other genin teams. And while his team lacks the finesse other teachers strive to give their kids, they do well enough in their own special way. Like him, they won't ever be the best, but also like him, they know that sometimes simply being good is all you need.

And Ino, who has never liked the fact that she's been teamed with a boy who can't stop eating, a boy who can't bother himself to actually do anything, and a teacher who simply settled for what he was, finds she's actually happy. She still thinks Chouji could do to lose weight, and that Shikamaru could actually look semi-appealing if he did something with his hair, and Asuma needs to stop smoking now or she'll never be able to stand the smell. And while she still hates the fact that her team is losing to Sakura's in most every other aspect, she knows when it counts at least none of her boys will run off to find more power, or do crazy things and leave her behind (well, anything crazier than last time, at the very least).

Team Ten is not special or exotic or in any way above average. They are normal, everyday ninja. And though they complain and bicker and make a big deal out of the little things, they're happy as they are.

And that's all they need.


End file.
